Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with one or more storage compartments for storing items onboard the vehicle. Vehicles typically include a storage compartment referred to as a glove box located in the dashboard or panel at the front of the passenger compartment, generally on the front passenger side of the vehicle. The glove box storage compartment typically includes a storage area and an access door or lid that opens and closes to allow or prevent access to the storage area. Conventional vehicle glove boxes often employ one or more light sources, such as an incandescent lamp to provide light illumination when the access door is in the open position.
The glove box storage compartment lighting assembly typically employs a conventional plunger switch configured to automatically turn the light source on when the access door opens relative to the dashboard. The plunger switch typically employs a separate wire harness connected between the light source and the switch to accommodate optimum positioning of the light and switch assemblies. It is desirable to provide for a lighting arrangement in a vehicle storage compartment that reduces the complexity of the wiring and components assembled thereto.